official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rehoboth Beach, Delaware
Rehoboth Beach is a city in Sussex County, Delaware. The population of the city is 1,327. A popular regional vacation destination, Rehoboth Beach's seasonal population expands to over 25,000 within the city limits and thousands more in the surrounding area in the summer. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 95.18% White (1,263) 4.30% Other (57) 0.53% Black or African American (7) 5.7% (75) of Rehoboth Beach residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Rehoboth Beach has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.41 murders a year. Pokemon See the Sussex County page for more info. Fun facts * The town often bills itself as "The Nation's Summer Capital" due to the fact that it is a frequent summer vacation destination for Washington, D.C. residents as well as visitors from Maryland, Virginia, and Pennsylvania. Vacationers are drawn for many reasons, including the town's charm and the absence of a sales tax in Delaware. The Rehoboth Beach Boardwalk is a 1-mile (1.6 km) long wooden boardwalk adjacent to the beach with restaurants, shops, amusements, and attractions. Several restaurants and shops are located along the town's main street, Rehoboth Avenue. Outside of Rehoboth Beach along Delaware Route 1 are the Tanger Outlets, which operate three locations along the highway with over 130 outlet stores. * Rehoboth Beach is also known as one of the mid-Atlantic coast's popular LGBT-friendly getaways because of the large number of LGBT-owned and operated businesses and because of the LGBT-frequented stretch of beach near Queen Street at the south end of the boardwalk, known as Poodle Beach. Poodle Beach attracts gay men while North Shore Beach within Cape Henlopen State Park attracts lesbian women. * The town has several festivals including the Sea Witch Festival, the Rehoboth Beach Independent Film Festival, and the Rehoboth Beach Autumn Jazz Festival every year. * In 2011, the city passed a smoking ban covering parks and playgrounds, but sparing the beach and boardwalk. The smoking ban was extended to the beach, boardwalk, and adjacent public areas in 2014. In 2017, the city implemented a ban on tents, canopies, and large umbrellas on the beach, the first such ban in Delaware. * Rehoboth Beach has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, some local restaurants and businesses, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, Walmart, Nintendo World, Tanger Outlets, The Fresh Market, some hotels/motels, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Safeway, some fast food and chain restaurants, Movies At Midway, Midway Speedway Park, Crab House, Big Chill Surf Cantina, Big Fish Grill, Fractured Prune, Jungle Jim's, Crystal Restaurant, Pasqualini's Bakery, Revelation Craft Brewing, Dogfish Head Brewings & Eats, Fins Fish House & Raw Bar, Henlopen City Oyster House, Nicola Pizza, Grotto Pizza, Purple Parrot Grill, Claws Seafood House, Dos Locos Stonegrill & Tex-Mex, Aqua Grill, Arena's Deli, Zogg's Raw Bar & Grill & The Sea Hogg Food Truck, Blackwall Hitch, Rehoboth Ale House, Obie's By the Sea, Stingray Sushi Bar + Asian Grill, Rise Up Coffee, Rigby's Bar & Grill, Touch Of Italy, Fork + Flask, and a little bit of other things. Category:Delaware Cities